


Writing Scraps

by orphan_account



Series: Life isn't an organized plot, it's messy. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ideas for future pending stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightAsteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAsteria/gifts).



> I don't know if this is weird or not, but thank you StarlightAsteria for liking a writing scrap on my tumble. I've always been so insecure about my writing, and you made my day! So, this is my first time that I'm posting my fic.

I’ve known. I’ve known you in each of my lives. In some I love you, and you do so too. In others, we’re strangers, but our fates are intertwined. There always intertwined. Even as strangers, our own actions affect each other. We may never think of each out right, but subconsciously we are always thinking of each other. We don’t know who were looking for, but we have an idea. I search for this Knight, and you search for honor. Maybe our fates are simply intertwined, or maybe more. Maybe we’re ill-fated lovers.


	2. Just some writing scrap

I look at you, and I don’t know why. I think of you, and I still don’t know. Why do you make flush, my cool demeanor becomes flustered. It must be my hate growing for you.


	3. Writing Scrap #23

Things began to slow down, everything stood still. Her smile frozen and her laugh was slow and sweet. Her eyes twinkled. Every detail, I couldn’t help, but notice. Then, she looked at me with an expression of uncertainty, her lips parted.  
“Jaime?”

“ I think I’m falling for you.”


	4. Writing Scrap #53

You smiled at me. You smiled at me all the time – quiet smiles when you thought I wasn’t look, big mischievous grins, sly smirks when you knew you had me on something. But that morning, you smiled at me, and I knew.


	5. Writing Scrap #35

He looked at her with an unreadable expression. His hand traced lightly over her jaw, her neck, and back again, causing her eyes to flutter. She heard her breath deepen, and she heard his did as well. Their noses brushing, foreheads touching, and his breath on her mouth.

“Jaime,” She sighed. He didn’t answer, but his hand kept tracing her face. “ Jaime,” she repeated, “ You’re going to regret this.” 

He froze, but he didn’t move away from her, their noses still brushing. 

“ Sansa,” her name on his lips caused her to move, but her hands were now on his chest. Their eyes now gazing at each other. 

She closed her eyes, “ If they find out, my brother and Father will kill you.” 

You’ll break my heart, she thought silently. You’ll leave and forget me. This is wrong. 

Her eyes were still close, but she could somehow tell, or feel that he was smiling softly. His hands now went from her face to her hair, his breath no longer on her lips, but now on her head, as he clutched her tightly. 

“ Your family already hate me, let’s give them another reason to,” he whispered. 

Sansa Stark from four months ago wouldn’t be doing this, but now, with Jaime, she wasn’t Sansa Stark, nor he Jaime Lannister. They were simply Sansa and Jaime. She lifted her face, and met him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at https://the-absentmindedwriter.tumblr.com
> 
> Also if you liked any of the prompts and dribbles please comment below which one you'll like to seem me write a full story on.


End file.
